


[SGCR]???

by MasterSeal



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSeal/pseuds/MasterSeal
Summary: 遗迹生物Sagar/“普通的”研究顾问ConneR。大背景是原著。含有异种交及产卵要素。
Relationships: Sagar Thakker/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR
Kudos: 4





	[SGCR]???

他早该想到的。

不、不是说这位小先生对自己的情愫，那双眼睛的琥珀色是如此清澈，以至于一眼就能看到底。如果说强健的体格和战斗技巧是极其难得的与生俱来，那还姑且可信；但他花了很多年来游走在遗迹之间，尚不能说到了“熟悉”它们的地步，然而这点时间和经验上的差距似乎很轻易地就被年轻的勘探队长抹平，而如果将这些也一并划归天分的话……

这大约的确是遗迹生物的天分吧。

“我不知道是否有必要研究到那个地步……但是、我想，应该没有什么坏处吧。”

ConneR最终这样回答了小队长的请求。现实的走向比他们所知的一切都要更加大胆，以至于无人有过、也不会有人往那个方向猜测。

“我说……”

“怎么了，博士……我弄痛你了吗？”

“……不、没有，很舒服。请继续吧。”

Sagar在他面前有时会过分拘束到让他头痛，尽管穴肉已经软到了在三指的抽送下会偶尔泛出水声的地步，小队长还是在听到他出声的瞬间一脸紧张地停了下来，这让ConneR无奈又好笑。他耐心地等到自己再次吞下手指才重新开口，在那之前的原本该是一声叹息，但被开拓的快感平稳绵长，他在放松的时候不经意就被带出了些许呻吟，“嗯……你平时是怎么藏住你自己的？”

“只要我想，博士。”他感到腿根被吻了一下，碰触很浅，但大概也让嘴唇沾上了溢出的润滑液，“我想‘要像他们一样’，然后就变成了现在的样子。不，我应该就是这个样子…？……我不知道。我还能是谁呢？”

那像是模因一般的“能力”，ConneR沉默着摸了摸Sagar的头。未被证实、甚至有些荒谬的理论瞬间跳入他的脑海，但这甚至算不上什么，古文明生物此刻正真真切切地存在于他面前——比这更进一步的，正在为一种他从未想过的做爱方式做事前准备。但他又不仅仅将作为同性之间交合的一方，而是苗床、是卵的容器。他不知道自己会不会被用来孵育，他没打算问，但他希望不。

如果这只是为了研究，那么他确实在为科学献身到了大可不必的地步。

“你不必多想，生物的本能其实只是在为了生存服务呢。原谅人类的危机感吧。”ConneR道出安抚的同时有些心不在焉，甚至没注意到Sagar一边连声说着“没关系”和“抱歉”一边把头埋了下去。他为什么一定要知道这些？他还记得那天Sagar慌慌张张闯进来的样子——即使如此也没忘记提前发一封邮件告知他，然后将他所有的一切哗啦倒在ConneR面前，像一袋送去工程部的待分拣遗迹零件——珍贵品垃圾似的摊在地板上的样子。

虫——只是由外形衍生出的简便称呼而已，事实上，这种体型近人的古生物还没有学名。在沉寂数百年的旧日坟墓中发现近期的生命体活动痕迹是一件相当震撼的事，而他自然而然地试图靠近这些被封存的线索，直到活生生的“虫”来到他的面前。那时他桌上还放着几只夹带出来的虫卵，预备做结构建模，Sagar的手指短暂地指向它们之后，他有好一阵子没有说话。即使说Sagar对自己变了质的倾慕是诱发其性成熟的原因，这种毫无分量的理由本不能对他造成任何影响，然而让他作出决定的却是Sagar Thakker本身——

那当然不是因为亏欠。

“已经可以了。”ConneR在第四根手指带来的疼痛中回过神来，合并了阻止和邀请意味的声音有点发颤。

“但是卵器……”Sagar的声音闷闷的。

手指退出去，年轻的躯体很快覆上来。ConneR闭上了眼，环着他的手臂肌肉还是一样柔软，但压住他的下半身已经完全变了形状。紧紧抵着他的腹壳迫使他分开双腿，脚踝又被节肢进一步禁锢，那上面甲壳质的突起和触毛触感都算不上温和，只让他后背发凉，进而开始止不住地颤抖；但他还是伸手摸了两把卵器，伴随着Sagar的一两声闷哼，富含蛋白的粘液很快淌出来，他预想进入的过程应该不会太过困难，他感觉它的形状很像性器，尽管用眼睛去看的时候人无论如何都无法把它们联系在一起。

“这里不像有卵，”ConneR努力使声音维持平静，他清楚这有助于安抚Sagar的精神，“它们还在你的体内？”

“还在……唔，还在生殖腔里面。涨得很难受，但是……博士要摸摸看吗？”

“可以摸么？那么就麻烦你了。”

ConneR有些惊讶，但口吻已然不自觉地放松下来。比起被抚摸卵器，显然暴露入口是件更为害羞的事，在Sagar带着他的手摸索的时候，他的视野里唯一的一点耳尖似乎在以肉眼可见的速度变红，而言语断断续续的程度更严重了。可以到里面去摸，Sagar小声地说着，随后轻轻压着手背将他的食指送进去；生殖道的肉壁热乎乎地绞紧他，伴着难耐的呜咽声，粘腻的汁液被吐出来。尽管手指的长度理应不够，ConneR还是很快就摸到了什么东西，隔着一层紧绷的膜，那些柔软的物体在他指尖的按压下涌动。

“是卵……”喘息声急促了许多，“生殖腔的……入口，是单向的瓣膜……好涨，被顶出来了，但卵还是、哈啊，不能从这里出来……呃！”

“原来如此。一向保守的繁衍策略不能适应环境的剧变，所以也随旧人类一起在地面上销声匿迹了吗……唔。”

在半带恶意地顶开瓣膜之后，ConneR很快就被抓住手腕，抽了出来——不过大多是他自愿，Sagar并不愿意去强迫他，即使是中止这种显然不包含己所不欲的考虑在内的行径。然而卵器顶进去却好像要一辈子，被撑开的疼痛与扩张时很难相比，而且人类的手指多少有所相似，但正在进入他的东西不同；ConneR相信全世界没有第二个人会允许被类似的物体插入、假如他们有幸遇到的话，他的身体在缩紧，他潜意识地抗拒着这个。

被撑开的过程确实有快感，但那很疼。他在成分复杂的体感中短暂地失去了意识，虽说眼前的画面似乎没有中断过。他直到体内的那玩意停下来才再一次听见Sagar，询问他是否感到疼痛的声音里带着相当份量的紧张，而他不想再延长这个过程了。

“我没事，请快一点。”

ConneR这样说道，尽力压制住因疼痛而颤抖的大腿，直到腹壳再一次贴上来。有点勉强，他觉得没有流血已经很幸运，他本以为这个年纪的自己已经失去弹性了，但那是堪称完美的整根没入，年轻人也好像没有因为他的过度紧致感到不适，表情里禁不住地透露出受用。你要开始排卵了吗？他问，想着也许一口气结束对他而言会稍微轻松些，Sagar则出乎他意料地欲言又止，如果需要一点性交做铺垫的话也请便，于是他如此补充道。

“那、唔……我要动了，博士。”

他大概猜对了没出口的事。

排卵器开始缓缓抽出的时候，ConneR不得不再三确认空气里除了带着点塑料味的“果香型”润滑液以外没有任何其他味道，从而艰难地增加对自己没有被撕裂这个事实的信心。他的腿间很滑腻，但体内很涩，增加剂量在他被彻底扯松之前毫无用处，那只会被挤出来。Sagar轻轻地咬着他的肩，环着他向里顶，但没有被完全滋润的肌肉环依旧箍着卵器、黏着它，让难耐的闷哼变成双倍，他不得不伸手撑开自己，油被带进去一些，两人之间才姑且有了些滑动的余地。

“好热……”

Sagar的气音搔着他的锁骨，很轻，却很满足。抽送在逐渐加快，却也称得上循序渐进，不至于要他叫出声来——ConneR本身也不太愿意，地方有限的员工宿舍里一时间只有两人粗重的喘息相交错。小队长的手在往下探，他很迟钝地发觉了这一点，又花了点时间表达出“你不必费心照料我”的意思来；他暂且还算是掌握着主导权，古生物并没有机会从连存在都存疑的其他同族那里学习到它们交合的仪式，作为人类被培育的小半生里连本能和冲动也逐渐被同化，而很显然这方面他才是经验丰富的那个——

但那只手还是固执地覆上性器，从他的喉咙里索取了一声闷哼。

“……博士。你不是说，这是做爱吗？”

这是事情的走向趋于混沌的开始。

在卵被排出之前还有很长一段时间，而在那个时刻到来之前，ConneR几乎忘记了它。

从Sagar的那句话开始，一切就像是一场普通而激烈的性爱。前端传来的快感最初很生硬，被刺激的神经在年轻人的手掌中忠实地兴奋着，那很好，却始终带着一种“被强行施加的”暗示，让后背的凉意一股一股地往上攀；但被卵器反复撑开、牵扯的后穴渐渐地也泛起一点波浪，骶椎成为暖流的中心，给了它生长和扩散的余地，逐渐融入他的身体，滋润他、撼动他，当两处的愉悦感撞在一起，连礁石也要为之低鸣。ConneR不得不放开对腿根的压制，来专注于安抚几乎要有所动作的声带，但下肢的颤抖当然能被紧密相连的另一方感知到——他无暇察觉，但Sagar早就捕捉到他细微的动作，“虫”的呼吸顿时急促了许多。

他的博士现在很舒服。

只是想到这一点，Sagar就感觉肚子里的卵在往外涌，但它们似乎还没做好出来的准备，排卵道也未完全放松下来；似乎还差着些什么，或者说，他还想要索求更多。他不曾见过这样的ConneR，也一定不曾有任何人见过，那嗓音总是沉稳、冷静，时而带着俯瞰似的戏谑，而如今只剩下潮湿地扑在脸上的、无声的热气。他的博士在这种情况下会说什么呢？但现在不论是有意义的语言还是单纯的声响都不见了。他想听见他，于是Sagar将自己更深地埋进去，再抽出来，挤出大量清澈的粘液，从生殖腔里溢出的卵的滑液和润滑剂混合的产物，气味腥甜。

“……我不确定身处不应期的时候还能很好地适应你。”

“唔、博士……”

Sagar因为那层罕见的委婉而难耐地咬紧嘴唇，用疼痛压制膨胀的欲望。他独独喜欢这个称呼，一面衔着不肯松口，一面将卵器连同带着薄薄甲壳质的根部一起顶进去，直到腹壳紧紧压上臀部才作罢。吞到最后一截的时候，连Sagar自己也能感到那明显的刮擦感，而也许是因为刚振动过的声带肌肉还未完全平静下来，ConneR的本能终于对他有所回应，两人都为那一声轻喘怔了片刻。

第一颗卵立刻滚了出来。

呻吟一旦出口就再也无法忍住，自那以后，他的博士的每一次呼气都不再沉默。那颗卵在被填满的甬道里只能向深处索取空间，让年长者的声音里带上点痛，那质地又软又沉，像金砂熔的琴弦流过他的指尖。他退出来的时候能听到胸骨缓慢张开的声响，如果在它结束前再次顶入，就会有迸溅的音符将其打断；而圆钝的卵滑过生殖道的时候，连他自己都感觉很撑，他的卵床更是涨得发出一阵阵闷哼，让后面的卵止不住地向外涌。当他逐渐习惯了这种体感，再难感受到排卵的发生，对排出的量也慢慢失了概念，Sagar凭着身体记忆在更为狭窄的甬道里挤向原先的深度，却冷不丁听见一声吃痛——

“博士？”

“如果你……只是把我当做榨汁机用，再插进来一点也没问题呢。”

ConneR缓了好一会才摆脱撕裂感的余韵，那让他疼得手肘打滑，光是撑起上身就试了好几次。虽然口吻有点不满，出口却很轻，他自认为不过是一句不太合时宜的戏谑，但吓得不敢动弹的Sagar在意的并不是话语本身。卵很韧，没有向他担心的那样破掉，在卵器的退让下对内壁的压迫有所减轻，相互推挤涌动之间带来的只剩下快感。

——一个本质是生育的场景是否太流于形式了？ConneR对自己突然冒出来的念头感到好笑，他一定是被情欲烧得迷糊了。他呻吟的节奏正逐渐与年轻人重合，最后居然也是一拍不落，Sagar的手指轻轻纠缠着他的，而他仅仅因为这一点痒意也能多喘两声，称作自甘堕落真是再合适不过了。

但、等一下，那并非简单的抚摸，他感到Sagar正在努力挺起身体。两人的指节勾在一起，ConneR被他牵直了手臂，勉强越过交合的部位，来到湿软的入口处；他这才发现生殖腔外已经湿濡一片，腹甲上挂着湿黏的滑液。

“应该还可以摸到它们……”

Sagar再一次挺进去的时候也吞入了他的手指，鼓胀的卵抵在他的指 尖上，二人不可避免地同时呻吟出声。

“……我不想再伤到博士。”

年轻人把头埋在他的颈间，嘴唇的湿润感一直蹭到骨头里。

ConneR感觉自己的喉咙要干裂了。

生殖腔明显没有先前那样鼓胀了，ConneR也再碰不到什么。那只沾满黏液的手抽出之后很快就被Sagar抓住，小心翼翼地落下亲吻，姿态堪称虔诚。被它碰着瓣膜的时候，他的博士只需要朝卵上轻轻一戳，他就会舒服得浑身打颤，大股的滑液伴着卵一起涌出来。他很喜欢这个，但博士似乎快被他填满了，卵器连进去一半都很勉强。湿透了的垫布上晶晶亮，连带着卵床饱满的小腹一起，过多的粘液从金属质的指关节间淌下来。

“……触觉没那么灵敏了。”

ConneR久久地注视着义手，快感之间清醒的空隙很短，让他很难集中精神；他好不容易习惯了那种涨感，腹中的卵又突然开始扰动，搅得他脑内一片混沌，已经堪堪踏在顶峰的边缘——但、不，那本不该发生在这时候，也许有卵已经开始孵化，他甚至能感到幼小的甲壳和节肢。他的体感早就乱得不成样子，但他无力辨明那个，恐惧感让他后背发冷、内壁绞紧，又被卵涨得重重地哼出声来；在Sagar发现异样的一刻，他用力推开了年轻人的手臂。

“出去。哈……不要留在里面。”

“……博士？”

Sagar在惊讶之下退了出去，他肠道内失去了禁制的卵开始往外涌、却卡在穴口，被排出体外的就只有清亮的卵滑液，失禁似的汩汩淌出——若论平时ConneR也许会在意小队长会不会脱水，但不是现在。出去，不要让它们孵化，别在我体内——我不做你的巢，Sagar，我从一开始就不该答应你。年长者的调子乱得不成样，却紧紧环住怀里的脖颈，惊怒交加的模样内里尽是前所未有的脆弱，狂乱的性事在几度挣扎里依旧死死地抓着他。手足无措的年轻人只能以笨拙的吻来安抚，再次一点点推入的卵器将饱足感缓缓地充进去，不会的，博士，这里只有你和我。他说，我不会用您来繁衍的，我保证。

“我只是借用您的身体……我很——仰慕您，博士。我不会强迫您的。”

于是强烈而不规则的震颤慢慢平息下来，ConneR才逐渐体味到，那只是卵器搅动着卵的动静。快结束了、博士，很快就好了，Sagar蹭着他的耳垂小声说，一手又重新落回性器上去，前后的快感将他裹在正中，他听见年轻人排尽最后一颗卵的、稍显轻松的喘息，他以为这已经是最后了，但在半甜美的煎熬结束前的片刻，卵器在退出前又轻轻地往里一推——轮番碾过敏感点的卵令他脖颈绷直，腿根抽搐，身体深深地向后弓过去。

巨浪让他忘记了呼吸。

高潮退却的过程格外漫长，似乎要等到身上沾的每一滴水都流尽，他半晌才从窒息感里挣扎出来。Sagar的喘息里掺杂着他，引着他去捧住年轻人的脸，额头相抵的距离让汗涔涔的鼻尖也蹭在一起。那双涣散的琥珀色避着他，像是怕被黏住，而后稍稍晃动了一下；年轻人的唇擦过他嘴唇前的空气。

“我……”

“你可以和我接吻。”尽管身体疲惫，ConneR还是几乎笑出声来，“这不是一场做爱吗？”

表面的目的浅薄到难以立足，也再没有掩饰的必要。畸形的表达方式将本性剥露出来，就不必特意言明。只是可惜了小队长的睡处，ConneR颇有些无奈地摸着身下浸满了体液的布单，将下颌抵在年轻人的发间。

——END——


End file.
